Evanesce
by kimsungra99
Summary: Hanya ada satu kesempatan, melangkah dalam kegelapan. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan kesalahan. Jangan sampai lari, berbaliklah dan hadapi ketakutanmu. Walaupun dunia akan menjauhimu.


**Evanesce**

**Title : Evanesce**

**Author : Kim Sungra**

**Genre : Actions, Romance**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Sungra**

**Disclaimer : Sorry Typo berserakan :D You like this story ? Gomawo :* Don't like? Get out. Copas ? You die -_-**

**Summary :**

**Apakah mimpi ini akan berakhir seperti ini? Begitu indah? Ini hanya angan-angan, cinta seperti ini hanya sebuah angan-angan. Mengapa sesuatu yang indah selalu menghilang. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya, sahabat dan cinta? –Chokyuhyun–**

**Hanya ada satu kesempatan, melangkah dalam kegelapan. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan kesalahan. Jangan sampai lari, berbaliklah dan hadapi ketakutanmu. Walaupun dunia akan menjauhimu. –Kimsungra–**

oOo

.

.

Evanesce Part 1

.

.

_ "eomma, appa, noona siapa mereka? Kenapa kita harus bersembunyi? Musowoyo"_

_"sstttt.. jangan berisik hyun ah, kita bisa tertangkap nanti"_

_"wae? Memangnya kita berbuat salah pada mereka?"_

_"ani, jika dewasa nanti kau pasti mengerti hyun ah. Sekarang kau dan ahra noona tetap disini bersembunyi arra? Jangan sampai ketahuan" eomma dan appa akan beranjak dari tempat persembunyian kami ini._

_"eomma, appa eoddiga? Jangan tinggalkan kami, aku takut sekali" kulihat ahra noona mulai meneteskan air matanya. Lalu kupeluk noona erat-erat._

_"uljima ahra-ya kalian akan baik baik saja tenanglah, jika sesuatu terjadi nanti saat appa dan umma keluar. Kumohon larilah dari tempat ini secepatnya arra?"_

_"wae appa? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi nanti?" tanyaku_

_"tidak ada hyun-ah. Dan berjanjilah pada appa jika kau akan menjaga noona mu dengan baik eo? Saranghae nae adeul"_

_"nado saranghae appa, eomma"_

_Sambil terus memeluk dan menenangkan ahra noona, kuintip Appa dan eomma yang mulai melangkah keluar. Terlihat ada orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan cekatan menodorkan pistol kekepala appa dan eomma._

_"wah wah wah, setelah sekian lama aku menunggumu akhirnya kau dan wanita cantik ini muncul juga Cho Younghwan-ssi hahahaha" aku tidak suka caranya menatap dan menertawakan appa dan eomma_

_"Yang hyunsuk sebenarnya apa maumu? Kita bisa bicarakan masalah ini baik baik. Bukankah kita ini teman?" "ne benar kata younghwan, kita bicarakan ini baik baik hyunsuk-ah" itu suara eomma dan appa_

_"baik baik? Teman katamu? Dasar tidak tau diri kau Cho Younghwan, akan ku antar kalian keneraka.."_

_Dor.. Dor..Dor.. _

_'EOMMA, APPA ANDWEEE'_

**Kyuhyun Pov`**

_'ANDWEEE….'_

Kubuka mataku,huh ternyata mimpi ini lagi. Eomma, appa bagaimana keadaan kalian disana? Kulihat jam di sebelahku. Ahh aku harus berangkat kesekolah. Segera ku siapkan diriku. Selesai menyiapkan diri, ku hampiri Ahra noona didapur. Aku sengaja hanya menatapnya, tidak menyapanya seperti biasa.

"hyun-ah wasseo? Kau sudah mau berangkat rupanya? Ini sudah kusiapkan sarapan. Makanlah yang banyak" kuanggukan kepalaku sedikit

"Kau harus belajar dengan benar eo? Perusahaan sedang dalam masa kritis cho kyuhyun"

"Perusahaan kenapa? Bukannya kemarin baik-baik saja?" bingungku

"Ada salah seorang kariawan yang membocorkan misi rahasia kita hyun-ah"

"Nugu?" "Molla, pokoknya kau harus rajin belajar. Supaya jika kau bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan baik, bukan sepertiku" ujar noona sedih

"kenapa harus aku? Noona kan bisa, kenapa harus aku yang memimpin perusahaan?"

"yak. Kau ingin noonamu ini terus terusan bekerja membanting tulang seperti ini? Aku juga punya kehidupan Cho kyuhyun, sama sepertimu. Aku juga sampai sekarang belum mempunyai namja chingu, kau ingin noonamu jadi perawan tua eo?" _aishh cara berbicaranya itu membuatku pusing_

_"arra"_

" jadi tinggalkan kebiasaan menembakmu itu. Jangan kecewakan noona dengan sikapmu dinginmu itu hyun. Noona pergi kerja dulu eo? anyeong" dikecupnya kepalaku sekilas kemudian noona meninggalkanku sendiri. Kutatap makanan ini dengan sedu, nafasku terasa sangat berat sekali, lalu ku makan makanan ini dalam diam.

Lezat, tapi sayang aku tidak bisa berbagi makanan ini dengan siapapun juga. Andai appa dan eomma ada disini pasti mereka akan memuji masakan anak perempuannya itu, tapi sayangnya tidak. Ini semua gara-gara pria bernama Yang Hyunsuk yang telah membunuh kedua orang yang aku sayangi. Aku berjanji akan membalas semua yang telah dilakukannya kepada kedua orangtuaku. Di saat seperti ini aku merindukan orang yang kusayangi sekaligus kubenci. _Ahh Kim saera bogoshipo~_

Kyuhyun pov end`

**Sungra Pov`**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kekampus. Aku dulunya murid dari Busan. Bagaimana sekolahku nanti ya? Baguskah? Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke Seoul setelah kematian kakekku. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Hehe, anyeong Kim Sungra imnida. Aku putri tunggal dari keluarga Kim JiSeong, kau tau kan? Kim Corporation, yah itu milik appaku. Aku pindah kekorea dan melanjutkan ke Inha University, kau tau itu juga kan? Sekolah itu memang terkenal. Aku rencananya juga akan menyamar menjadi gadis biasa bukan sebagai pewaris Kim Corp supaya aku bisa mendapatkan teman yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya bukan karena hartaku, selama 20 tahun ini aku belum pernah menjumpai teman yang benar-benar setia padaku. _Sedih sekali hidupku.._

"eomma, appa aku berangkat kesekolah dulu ne?"

"ne, apa tidak perlu appa antar?" _aish appa mulai lagi-_-_

"aish appa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

"tidak, kau masih kecil bagiku Sungra-ya, lihatlah cara berpakaianmu itu. Kau masih kecil, percayalah padaku" tegas appa

"shiro, aku tidak mau diantar appa. Lebih baik aku diantar Myungsoo oppa saja, ne?" kukeluarkan jurusan puppy eyesku yang tidak mungkin ditolak appa

"aishh, arasso arasso"

"yeees. Appa thankyouu"

"kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Sudah besar masih juga bertengkar"

"Eomma…. Jangan begitu, aku ini sudah besar. Lihatlah anakmu yang tumbuh dengan cantik ini, bahkan Myungsoo oppa juga mengakuinya" ujarku pede

"siapa bilang kau cantik sungra-ya?" suara myungsoo oppa

"hehehe oppa. Kau datang?" kualihkan pembicaraan yang memalukan ini

"tidak, aku tidak datang. Aku ada dirumah sekarang, jadi yang kau lihat saat ini adalah hologramku" aku tertawa, lalu kuhentikan tewaanku dan memasang wajah musam. "Leluconmu tidak lucu oppa"

"siapa bilang itu lucu?"

"yakkk. Sudahlah berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada habisnya, ayo antarkan aku kesekolah oppa" kuseret tangannya menuju mobil. Dia sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya kepada kedua orang tuaku.

_Car_

"oppa apa sekolahnya bagus? Apa tidak apa kalu memakai baju seperti ini? Apa dosen disana galak? Ahh dosen memang semuanya galak sih. Trus apa jika nanti ada yang berkenalan denganku, aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku perlu menyamar atau mengganti namaku? Ah tidak-tidak. Oppa jangan diam saja!"

"berisik kau, kalau ingin bertanya satu-satu jangan semrawut seperti itu. Kau pikir IQ ku tinggi bisa mengingat dan menjawab satu persatu pertanyaanmu itu heh?"

"ciss, bilang saja tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku tau IQmu tinggi oppa, jangan berpura-pura bodoh lagi jika dihadapanku. Jika dihadapan appa baru bersikaplah seolah IQmu rendah" aku terkikih

"lalu? Aku langsung dipecat begitu saja oleh presdir Kim begitu? Itu maumu?

"nah itu kau tau sendiri oppa"

"oke, tapi saat aku dipecat nanti. Jangan menyesal eo?"

"untuk apa menyesal? Tidak akan pernah Kim Myungsoo nim"

"aku yakin kau akan menyesal, tidak akan ada lagi yang mendengarkan curhatanmu, tidak ada yang disampingmu saat kau terjatuh kau kan hobinya jatuh. Dan yang paling penting" dia sedikit berbisik kearahku _kau akan selalu dibuntuti bodyguard-bodyguard appamu yang menyeramkan itu. Bersiaplah nona Kim. _

_Sialan pria ini. "_ciss awas kau kim myungsoo, aku akan membunuhmu" dia hanya menyeringai . Yaampun seringaiannya membuatku ingin sekali membunuhnya..

oOo

Sesampainya di Inha, kami langsung kekelas. Saat didepan pintu kelas kulihat disana ramai sekali seperti ada yang sedang beradu jotos. Oh Tuhan ada pria yang sedang menindih temannya, dan dipukulinya habis-habisan. Yaampun tolonglah dia bisa mati kalau begitu terus.

"yak Cho Kyuhyun berhentilah kau bisa kena D.O kalau begini terus caranya" myungsoo oppa yang berteriak

"dia pantas mati Kim Myungsoo" pria bernama cho kyuhyun itu terus memukuli temannya itu sampai pingsan. Setelah itu dia berdiri dan mengambil kursi, omo sepertinya dia memang berniat untuk membunuhnya. Matanya memerah, Tidak adakah yang berniat menghentikan pria gila ini?

Dia mulai melayangkan kursinya ke temannya itu, sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut teman karna pria gila ini berniat membunuhnya. Langsung saja kuhampiri kyuhyun dan menatapnya garang.

"yaa, kau jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau pikir disini tempat untuk membunuh? Ini tempat untuk belajar, lihatlah kau mengganggu ketenangan banyak orang" seruku

"diam wanita udik, jangan cari gara-gara denganku. Minggir" ooh dia mulai melawanku rupanya, tidak akan kubiarkan

"udik katamu? Yak kau pikir kau siapa, berani-beraninya mengatakan aku ini udik? Kau tidak tau siapa aku?

"yak kim sungra diamlah jangan ikut campur" "kau yang diam kim myungsoo, kau tidak lihat dia hampir mati eo?" tunjukku ke orang yang tergeletak dilantai bengan noda darah dimana-mana

"berani juga wanita ini, kau pikir bisa mengalahkan aku? Tidak akan bisa, kau hanya wanita udik yang lemah" dia beranjak pergi dari kelas sambil menyeriangai

"akhirnya dia pergi juga, myungsoo-ya cepat bantu dia ke rumah sakit" "ne"

OoO

Setelah mengantarkan korban pemukulan tadi kerumah sakit aku pergi keatap gedung sambil melihat-lihat keadaan.

_Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan aku? Tidak akan bisa, kau hanya wanita udik yang lemah. _Sekelebat suara pria sinting tadi terngiang ditelingaku

Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Aku udik? Tidak, jelas jelas aku ini cantik. Bahkan presiden korea mengakuinya. Cih menyebalkan sekali dia itu, dasar pria sinting, gila. Kuhentak hentakkan kaki sambil menaiki tangga ini, sesampainya diatap tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan. Eh atap ini berhantu ya? Ah tidak-tidak itu pasti hanya khayalanmu saya kim sungra. Tiba-tiba terdengar kembali suara tangisan itu

_Hiks.. Hiks.._

Jangan-jangan atap ini…

TBC~


End file.
